What Only Time May Heal
by Girlie G
Summary: Legolas has spent two weeks as a captive. He is tortured daily both mentally and physically. What's Worse: Aragorn won't be coming for him...Read and review.
1. Despair

Title: What Time May Heal

Rating: T

Summary: Legolas has spent two weeks as a captive. He is tortured daily both mentally and physically. What's Worse: Aragorn won't be coming for him.

Heavy eyes opened into slightly less darkness. The eyes moved slowly about the room as a figure took in his surroundings. He shifted in his chains and winced in pain; biting his already worn lip to stifle any sound of pain. As consciousness returned, he attempted to evaluate his new injuries. After a moment, he decided that none were all that life threatening for the time being, just painful.

The figure sighed and closed his eyes in exhaustion. His captors would not let him sleep for more than a few hours time, and he was only given enough food and water to sustain his life. It had been this way for two long weeks by his approximation.

The figure's captor was a cruel man, and only spoke to him during the hour or so that he was beating, burning, or taunting his captive after the figure frustrated him to pure madness. He humiliated the figure further by having an iron collar fashioned and placed around the pale throat of the captive; the insignia on the collar stating that the captive was his own property.

Opening his eyes again, the captive now noticed the absence of light. Judging by the light, the captive determined that he had been out most of the day. A rueful grin crossed his lips as he was not surprised that this was so. The torture he had gone through that morning was even more harsh than usual. Why? The captive had no idea nor did he care. As it was, the being was slowly growing tired of life and was silently praying for death everyday.

His musings were cut short as someone approached where he was chained to the wall behind him. He raised his weary head fixing a stony look on his face as his captor appeared in front of him carrying a torch. The captive winced at the intrusion of light and glared at his hated captor.

"Well, well Legolas, you're awake then?" his captor sneered. Legolas knew better than to reply and remained silent. "You've been out nearly a day your highness. Was I maybe too rough? Next time I'll keep in mind you're more sensitive due to your status and be more gentle."

Legolas gritted his teeth and continued to merely glare. The man before him frowned in obvious annoyance. The elf rarely spoke to him unless it was an insult or sharp retort. He marveled at the spirit of the elf. "Nothing to say your highness?" he jibed. Again Legolas remained silent. The man frowned and leaned closer so that his face was a mere foot from the elf's. "It would be better for you if you would at least entertain me with dialogue."

Legolas all but bared his teeth as he replied. "I have nothing to say to you Maethas," Legolas spat, "and if I did, I doubt you would have anything intelligent in which to reply."

"My, my you still have not learned any manners whilst being our guest?" Maethas teased, "Most people would have learned by now."

"A guest would imply that I was here on my own free will. I most certainly do not choose to be in your company so I suggest substituting that word. And what can I say? I'm a slow learner," Legolas replied coldly.

"Tsk Tsk your highness! It is rude to speak in such a way to your host. I swear, I think that royalty in today's world has forgotten how to act. Such a shame that your father taught you so terribly," Maethas taunted laughing when Legolas growled and lunged in his chains. "There's the temper I was looking for. I need it to come out so that I can beat it out of you."

Legolas remained at the end of his chains even though it caused him great pain to do so. "You can insult me all you would like, but you may NOT disrespect my father in front of me."

"I believe I just did your highness," Maethas countered confidently, "so what are you going to do about it?"

Legolas smirked. "Nothing. Because you have me trussed like a common dog. If I were to engage you in a fair fight, you'd be finished in an instant. Humans are obsolete when compared to my people," Legolas drawled easily.

Maethas growled at the elf who was still smirking at him. Maethas's growl turned into his own smirk just as Legolas's turned into a scream of pain. Maethas grinned and pulled the recently placed daggers from Legolas's thigh and shoulder. Legolas fell backwards and gripped his thigh and shoulder which had begun to bleed profusely. "I believe I have made my point your highness. Why you protect your father is a mystery to me...for he does not care a lick about you. You befriended the enemy, a human. What kind of father would still love his son after that form of betrayal?" Legolas's eyes went blank and Maethas grinned, "Indeed I have made my point your highenss... But those chains make it very possible for you to attack me…and that just won't do." That said, Maethas gripped one chain then the other and pulled them so they were shorter and higher on the wall.

Legolas gave a brief cry of pain as he had to decide which was more important to him, his leg or his shoulder. The elf finally sat on the floor and allowed his arms to remain stretched over his head. He had, however, not lost any of the fire in his eyes, much to Maethas's disbelief. "Why can't I break you?" he asked quietly, "Is it because you still entertain delusions of rescue your highness?"

Legolas finally lost some of the fire. "No," he whispered with certainty, "nobody will be coming for me. No one has the skill in which to track me."

"No one?" Maethas asked with a grin, "what about your human friend…the king. You two are practically joined at the hip are you not? Won't he come for you?"

"He will not come," Legolas replied with certainty closing his eyes in pain at this fact.

Maethas studied the blonde elf for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Ah! I see. The happy couple is having a fight then? How tragic."

"Shut up," Legolas growled, his eyes still closed.

"What did you do elf? I am sure it was your fault after all," Maethas asked cruelly, deliberately reminding the elf of the fight.

Legolas remained quiet as he thought of what had happened between himself and his best friend Aragorn. They had had a fight during one of the councils that Aragorn had held…

"…the border patrols on the Northeast side are weak my lord," Creol, one of Aragorn's seneschals was saying, "we are just asking for an attack on that side."

"I understand what you are saying Creol, but we have no more men who are prepared for that kind of defense to spare! An attack is much more likely from the south territories and I think you know that," Aragorn replied with a sigh.

"What about taking just fifty men from each patrol from the Southern patrols? Surely that would not harm too much!" Creol argued.

"What if that is what the enemy is waiting for? There are more families in the South than in the North. Should we not think of them first?" Aragorn argued back.

"Think of Gondor as a whole my lord," another seneschal argued, "economically speaking, it is wiser to protect the farming families than the basket weavers and the pot makers!"

"All life is valued equally in this kingdom," Legolas suddenly interjected, "one life does not hold precedence over another just because their occupation provides better commerce to the citadel."

Aragorn silently thanked his friend and nodded in agreement. "Legolas is right, this matter is solved."

The council continued on until all of the subjects had been approached and settled. After dismissing all of the disgruntled councilors, only Aragorn and Legolas remained. Pressing his hands over his eyes, and sighing deeply, Aragorn placed his head on the table in front of him. "Close the door Legolas," Aragorn ordered quietly. Legolas obeyed silently. Aragorn sat up and looked at his long time friend. "What is it you wish to say mellon nin? You never spoke for or against the first measure; only stated the obvious. What is on your mind?"

Legolas smiled sheepishly. "It is nothing Aragorn, only…"

"Just spit it out Legolas!" Aragorn grated, "I am weary from the day and dancing around the subject will not help matters."

"My apologies your majesty," Legolas responded sarcastically.

"I am sorry Legolas. No matter my foul mood, I have no right to be rude to you. Please, tell me what is on your mind," Aragorn sighed giving Legolas an apologetic look.

"It is only…the Northeast border…they are right about it being weak," Legolas approached carefully.

"I know this Legolas," Aragorn commented in frustration.

"Not only are they weak my friend, but they might as well not even be there. I know that you think attack is more likely to happen in the Northeast section of the kingdom than in the South, but perhaps we should look at this issue more carefully," Legolas spoke slowly, and clearly so as not to insult Aragorn accidentally. It did not work.

"Are you saying that my judgment on this matter is inadequate?" Aragorn asked in a near growl.

Legolas looked taken aback. "Of course not! I am merely sugge-"

"Are you saying Legolas, that all of your talk about all human life being equal was just a fancy tongue? Do you not really believe that?" Aragorn demanded, fire coming to his eyes.

"I would hope you know me better than that," Legolas snapped back, "I AM keeping everyone in mind. That section is the farming section just as Creol said! If you would think about it-"

"I HAVE thought about it Legolas!" Aragorn yelled back, "So what if they're farmers! Their lives are not more important than the 'basket weavers and pot makers'!"

"I realize that Aragorn!" Legolas yelled back, "I am not saying they are not important. Would you listen to me before you go interrupting me? I swear sometimes you can be so hotheaded!"

"If I am so hotheaded, then why do you continue to pretend to side with me in meetings?? Aragorn fired back.

"I don't know why. Perhaps I should not," Legolas responded sarcastically, "perhaps I should point out your every flaw from now on."

"That would be better than pretending to agree with me then telling me later you did not," Aragorn responded.

"I am not going to make a point of embarrassing you in these matters Aragorn. There is no shame in not knowing what to do! You are new at this!" Legolas responded evenly trying to placate the human.

"Perhaps you purposely do not tell me during the meetings, so that I look even more foolish later on Legolas. Is that it?" Aragorn demanded.

"That's crazy Aragorn! You are my closest friend! Why would I want to do that?" Legolas asked completely taken aback.

"I don't know. But how can I call you friend when I do not know if I can trust you?!" Aragorn screamed not looking at the elf.

Silence reigned over the room after that comment, and Aragorn looked up at Legolas. The elf's eyes were wide and showed much hurt in them. Finally, he looked defeated back at the floor. "If that is the case," he whispered, "then perhaps I should not be serving on this council."

This time Aragorn looked taken aback. "Wha-"

"If you cannot trust me…then I should not be on this council…and perhaps you should not call me friend then," Legolas choked.

"Perhaps not then," Aragorn replied.

Legolas did not look at the human again. "I shall leave within the hour and return home then," Legolas replied barely above a whisper, "good luck Elessar." Nothing further was said as Legolas left the room, leaving behind Aragorn to figure things out on his own…

It was on his way back home that Maethas and his contingent had ambushed Legolas and his escort. Maethas's men had killed most of Legolas's escort leaving very few alive. Now Legolas wasn't even sure that they were still living.

Maethas grinned at Legolas's extended silence. "See? I knew I was right. You did cause this. Well done your highness. I guess you are just getting what you deserve aren't you?" Maethas laughed as he strode from the room.

Legolas sat very still for many moments thinking on what had happened and what Maethas had said. Though he had only meant that by Aragorn not protecting the farming portions of the kingdom, he was risking famine for all, and by doing so he risked the lives of everyone in the kingdom, he could understand why Aragorn felt so betrayed. Perhaps he should have just let it go… Aragorn would have figured it out eventually. 'Perhaps Maethas is right.' Legolas thought to himself dismally, 'I betrayed Aragorn's trust…I deserve this fate.'

Many hours ticked by with Legolas's blood leaving his shoulder and leg rapidly. Legolas made mo movement to even attempt to stop it. Finally the elf began to feel dizzy from the loss. Legolas smirked to himself. 'Good. My soul shall finally flee my body and I will be free. Ai! Valar, make it quick! I do not wish to suffer anymore,' Legolas thought to himself.

From down the hallway, Legolas could hear rapidly approaching footsteps and frowned. He had hoped to pass on before Maethas had returned, but clearly he would have to endure one more session with the sadistic human.

When the human came to the door, Legolas did not even raise his head. He was tired of life and had no chance to escape from this hell he was in, so why care at all? His elven glow was all but gone, and he felt his strength leaving him as quickly as his own blood. He silently waited for the taunts to start so that the blows could, so that the end would come quicker; but nothing happened.

Legolas gritted his teeth as Maethas came closer. Finally he could take the silence no more. "If you are going to do this, then get it over with for I will not play your stupid mind games _human_," Legolas spat, his eyes remaining closed. Maethas said nothing, just came closer. Legolas noticed that Maethas's walk was softer and his breathing was harsh and quick; he thought nothing of it, even when the human knelt next to him on the ground.

Growling in frustration, Legolas raised his head sharply. "GET ON WITH IT WOULD YO-" Legolas choked off the rest of his tirade before he could finish and took a shaky breath. He shook his head once and blinked hard, assuming he had moved too fast. But the apparition before him remained. Legolas was struck speechless as the figure in front of him gently caressed his cheek.

Finally, Legolas could not take the silence. He had to be sure. If this was a dream he wanted to end it as soon as possible. Tears formed in his azure eyes and he choked on his words. "E-Elessar? What-" The elf's face was cupped between two calloused yet gentle hands.

"It's alright now Legolas," the figure murmured interrupting the elf's question, "you are safe. Maethas shall not touch you again. I swear it. You are safe, safe with me."

Legolas almost sobbed in his relief. It was no dream. Aragorn, son of Arathorn; Estel, the adopted son of Lord Elrond in Rivendell; King Elessar, husband to Arwen and king of men now knelt before him, his hands still gently caressing his cheeks. Relief washed through him and he almost fainted, but was brought back by the beloved voice. "Legolas?" The human was worried that the elf had not responded yet, and that his blue eyes were so dazed. Aragorn stood quickly and studied the chains.

Finally, the king simply swung his sword at the restraints and when the chains broke, so did Legolas's indifferent mask. Legolas began to sob in earnest in spite of his will to remain strong. He let go of all of his emotions at once. The pain of the beatings, the humiliation of the taunts and the collar he was forced to wear, the despair of being certain no one would be coming after him, that he would die alone in that cold cell…all of these emotions hit the elf and despite his shoulder screaming in pain, the prince lifted his arms and covered his face to stifle the sobs.

Aragorn looked startled by this sudden show of emotion. Legolas was known to rarely show any emotion around anyone that involved his own emotional or physical well being. He could be outwardly worried about others, but he never showed emotions for himself. Still in shock the human pulled the elf into his lap and into his arms. He gently shushed Legolas and bent his head so his mouth was right next to a pointed ear, whispering greatly needed words of comfort.

This show of kindness was the first that Legolas had seen in weeks, and it caused him to sob harder, this time in relief. Legolas gripped Aragorn's tunic hard as if by holding onto the clothing, he could prevent the human from disappearing.

The ranger turned king swallowed around the lump in his own throat as he rocked the elf back and forth slowly. Feeling the elf shudder, the king let go and pulled off his cloak; wrapping it around the trembling elf and gathering him back into his arms to resume his swaying. "It's alright now Legolas. You are safe," Aragorn repeated over and over, "We will take you home mellon nin, and everything will be fine. You'll see. You're coming home with me."

Absolute relief swam over Legolas at these crooning words, but also confusion. He tentatively glanced up into Aragorn's eyes. "M-mellon nin? But Elessar…I thought…"

Legolas cut himself off and awaited the human's reply. It was not what he expected. The human tensed in surprise and pulled back more to look into Legolas's blue eyes. "Surely, Legolas, you know that…" Aragorn stopped as he came to a horrible realization. "You thought…oh Legolas, tell me you did not think that I wouldn't allow you to call me by that anymore!" A slow nod was Legolas's reply, as Aragorn continued looking despaired, "I also don't doubt you thought I would never call you mellon nin again. Am I right?"

At the sad look in Legolas's eyes, the human choked and sputtered in shock. "L-Legolas…is that why you've been calling me Elessar instead of Aragorn?" Legolas nodded again hesitantly, afraid the king would pull away and leave him in that cold cell for his lack of faith. "Legolas…I…" Aragorn continued to sputter before he shook himself out of it and regarded the elf in disbelief. "You STUPID elf! It was a fight! One fight is not something a friendship is ended over! How could you think such a thing!"

"But you said-" Legolas protested looking confused.

"Just words mellon nin please believe me!" the human replied passionately, embracing his friend tightly. Legolas smiled slightly, his heart feeling lighter than it had for weeks as he embraced Aragorn back as well as he could. The elf shuddered from the cold of the cell and the darkness of his thoughts. Aragorn adjusted the cloak tighter to ward off the cold. Legolas merely closed his eyes wearily.

"I thought…" Legolas began, but snapped his mouth closed in uncertainty.

Aragorn held the elf to him and squeezed a little bit to encourage the elf. "Go on Legolas."

Legolas took a deep breath before continuing. "I…I honestly thought you weren't going to come after me," Legolas whispered, "I thought I was going to rot here…I thought I would die alone…I begged the Valar to take me from my body so many times. I figured since you hated me, that you wouldn't care if I was left here to die…and no one else had the skills to track me so…I figured…"

Legolas felt the human tense beneath him and prepared to feel the human pull away from him in disgust. Instead, gentle, calloused hands tipped the elf's wet face up. Legolas was startled to find he was still crying, but as Aragorn stared deeply into his blue eyes he realized that the human was crying too. "You listen to me Legolas," the human ordered fiercely. The elf nodded his understanding as the human continued. "I would NEVER leave you here, or anywhere else that left you in pain or danger! I could never hate you, regardless of what I say. How can one hate their other half? And you know very well that one cannot hate their gwador, their sworn brother. I am sorry I gave you any reason to doubt that mellon nin. Forgive me." Aragorn was sobbing by the end of his speech and buried his face in the elf's dirty hair.

Legolas closed his eyes and burrowed into the warmth of his friend. "Ú-moe edhored, Elessar" Legolas replied in his own tongue.

Aragorn smiled in relief as he addressed the elf again. "And no more of this Elessar business. My name is Aragorn…or if you must: Estel." Legolas managed a weak chuckle that turned into a gasp of pain. Aragorn started in surprise before laying Legolas carefully on the floor. He quickly checked the worst of Legolas's wounds and bound the bleeding dagger wounds.

Aragorn felt his rage burn even more as he studied the collar about Legolas's neck. "What is this?" he demanded in a fierce growl.

Legolas winced. "It is a collar Aragorn," he replied teasingly.

Aragorn smiled grateful that Legolas could still joke. "I realize that elf, but what is it doing around your neck?"

Legolas shuddered as he answered. "It was M-mae- HIS way of attempting to show me that he owns me. That insignia on it is his mark."

Aragorn growled low in his throat before studying the lock. "I will remove this when we return home mellon nin, but I fear I cannot do anything about it right now," Aragorn said regretfully.

Legolas shrugged. "I've had it on for two weeks. What's a few more days?" Legolas responded nonchalantly.

Aragorn studied the elf in regret after that comment. Normally, Legolas would whine about it until they finally pulled him free of it. The fact that Legolas was allowing it to stay on without a fuss showed that he had indeed had some of his spirit broken. The human was pulled from his thoughts however when Legolas began to shudder from the cold floor. "Cold?" Aragorn asked quietly.

Legolas nodded. "Been that way for awhile too," Legolas replied quietly before Aragorn gathered the now shivering elf into his arms again. "Better," Legolas replied before Aragorn could ask. The fact that Legolas had been cold for awhile was a big deal to Aragorn for elves were not very susceptible to the cold. That combined with the dimmed glow that Legolas gave off, worried the human greatly. Legolas caught the look on the human's face and smiled softly. "Mother hen," he teased chuckling to himself before tensing in pain again.

The human laughed and lay his head on top of the elf's after planting a brotherly kiss to the crown. Legolas smiled again. "Hang in there mellon nin, we are just waiting for clearance," Aragorn murmured. Since Aragorn was now the king, he was no longer allowed to be at the center of the fights if it was not necessary. He would have been made to stay at home, but Aragorn would not stay behind when Legolas's life was at stake. Legolas merely sighed in reply and tensed in the human's arms.

Aragorn shifted Legolas to be more comfortable and felt his blood boil. He was just glad that it was he who had found that miserable wretch Maethas on his way down towards Legolas. It had given him great pleasure to end the life of the one who caused so much suffering to the elf.

After many minutes, Legolas finally heard steps approaching. The elf only tensed slightly but did not open his eyes. He trusted Aragorn with his life and knew the human would alert him if there was something amiss, or if an enemy approached. Legolas felt Aragorn turn to see who approached. "You found him!" A new voice exclaimed in relief, "Thank the heavens!"

Legolas cracked open a swollen, red rimmed eye and smiled. "Hello Faramir, it is good to see you," Legolas croaked.

"And you, your highness. We have missed you greatly at our meetings," Faramir returned jokingly, "there is much more yelling without you."

Legolas tensed when he was addressed as your highness. The name alone sent him back in his memories to all of the sessions of torture with Maethas. He repressed a violent shudder as he thought back. Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked to Aragorn who was glancing at him in concern. "Can we go now?" Legolas murmured burrowing back into Aragorn's warm clothing, "I am no fan of the dark, and I am in desperate need of a bath."

The jest was not lost on the humans. Aragorn snorted in a most un-kingly way and Faramir chuckled. "Prissy elf," Aragorn muttered affectionately.

"Filthy human," Legolas returned the familiar banter with a yawn.

Aragorn smiled and pulled the elf in closer as he gained his feet. Legolas opened his eyes. "I am sure I can walk on my own Aragorn if you would help me," Legolas protested.

Aragorn snorted again. "Oh I have no doubt mellon nin," Aragorn responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes "but you will forgive me for being overly cautious so that you don't bleed to death before we leave here."

Faramir laughed at the look on the prince's face when he didn't get his way. "You look like a spoiled child your highness. What would your father say?" Both comments from Faramir sent Legolas back to the wall where he had been chained and he grew very tense in Aragorn's arms as he tried to will the memories away. Aragorn noticed Legolas flinch.

"Faramir," he chastised casually, "what's with the formality? I just lectured Legolas on it not thirty minutes ago and here you are showing complete disregard for it! Besides. This is Legolas. You know he hates being judged by his status."

Faramir caught on swiftly. "Oh! Of course. Forgive me Legolas!" Faramir replied.

Legolas, however did not reply as he had finally given into the first peaceful sleep he had been allowed in over two weeks. Aragorn frowned as he thought about Legolas's reaction to his title. There were clearly going to be lasting scars from this encounter in both his treatment while a captive, and his faith in his friendship with Aragorn. They would have to talk about them soon…but for now, Aragorn was content to allow Legolas to sleep.


	2. Aftermath

Next installment! I am pretty inspired for this story! But updates will be slow! i'll be letting you all know when i update if you leave your email in your NEXT review :) :) :)

Chapter 2

When Legolas next woke he expected to be on the hard ground in his cell. As he blinked his groggy blue eyes open, he was momentarily stunned when he found himself to be in a completely different place. Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked around the room and took in his surroundings warily. Finally, the events from his last day conscious came back to the elf and he closed his eyes in infinite relief, sagging against the many pillows behind him. He was home. Home…that one word nearly brought tears to Legolas's eyes; so great was his relief.

'But wait…' Legolas thought in confusion, 'We are already back in Gondor? Where I was held captive was at least a four days' hard ride from here.'

Still frowning in confusion and attempting to find some answers, Legolas studied the room. It was lushly furnished and quite large. The large double doors of the balcony were open wide and a gentle breeze moved the sheer curtains. Sunshine streamed in through the many windows of the room casting a comforting glow around the room. Turning his head to the right, Legolas felt his heart warm at the sight in front of him, and he smiled as his gaze fell onto the form of his best friend curled in a chair beside his bed.

Legolas's smiled turned to a frown in the next instant as he studied Aragorn more closely. The human was curled in a ball in the chair, a thin blanket draped haphazardly over his slumbering form. His face was pale against the dark stubble that had grown on his cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes gave Legolas proof that this was the first time Aragorn had slept in quite some time. Legolas felt a pang of guilt at this fact and lowered his gaze to his folded hands on the thick comforter.

Legolas's mind drifted as he lay on the comfortable bed. He was so concentrated on his thoughts that the sound of the door opening caused Legolas to start in fear and tense his abused body. He turned wide eyes to the doorway in time to see a beautiful she elf peek in. Upon seeing that Legolas was awake, she smiled and entered the room fully. "Legolas! It warms my heart to see you awake. Welcome back"

Legolas managed a weak smile and forced himself to relax. He finally calmed enough to trust his voice to answer the wife of his best friend. "It is indeed good to be home Arwen," he responded. He paused before nodding his head subtly in Aragorn's direction. "How long has he been there?"

Arwen hesitated a moment and chewed on her lip. "He has not moved since you returned," she answered carefully.

"So just for the night then," Legolas responded feeling some of his guilt lifted.

Arwen chewed her lip again and sat down next to Legolas. If she noticed him recoil slightly, she did not show it. "Legolas," she began, "you have been free for nine days."

Legolas's jaw dropped. "NINE?!" he exclaimed. He had figured that it was more than one, but to have no recollection of nine days of his life startled him immensely.

"Yes, nine. And you have been back here for six," Arwen continued.

"Why did I not wake in that time?" Legolas questioned.

Arwen winced at Legolas's question. "You did, though you probably have no memory of it," Arwen answered before taking Legolas's hands gently into her smaller ones. "Your wounds that you sustained while in captivity were more serious than even Estel previously thought. Estel can explain it to you better than me, and I will leave that to him. But just know that many of your wounds had become infected. You came down with a high fever on the second day of your journey back here. Aragorn would allow no rest to the contingent he had brought with him, and refused rest even when they had finally gotten you back here…it took both Faramir and myself to get him to finally take rest in the chair. We thought many times that it was hopeless, and we lost you many times. Estel…Estel blamed himself I think."

"Oh…" Legolas whispered the guilt returning. Aragorn should have been seeking rest after that journey, not holding vigil over him.

Arwen noticed his miserable expression and squeezed his hands once before standing. "Are you thirsty? Or hungry?" Arwen inquired.

"Yes to the first, no to the second," Legolas responded managing to smile.

Arwen strode over to the basin across the room. She carefully poured a glass of water before returning to Legolas and handing him the cup. Legolas managed to sit up against the pillows and sipped from the water. Silence fell between the two before Arwen strode over to her husband's side. She reached out to wake him but was halted by Legolas. "Do not wake him," he murmured, "I would not have him lose what little sleep he is taking just because I happened to have-"

"Really now Legolas, none of that," Arwen scolded gently, "Estel told me to wake him if I noticed that you had regained consciousness. And I know that he will want to do a survey of your wounds with you." Legolas still looked unsure and Arwen smiled encouragingly. "Do you doubt that Estel will be anything but glad to see you returned to us?" Legolas shrugged and looked down at his hands again as Arwen frowned and shook her husband gently. "Estel, meleth nin, Legolas has awaken," Arwen murmured when Aragorn shifted slightly.

Aragorn's eyes popped open immediately and he stood quickly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Legolas!" Aragorn cried, a grin breaking out on his face, "You are awake! How are you feeling?" Legolas managed a wry smile and a quirk of his eyebrow. "Right," Aragorn responded feeling stupid, "that was a silly question. Is any of the pain intolerable?"

"No," was Legolas's quick response. Aragorn did not believe him and turned to his wife smiling lovingly.

"Arwen would you mind going to the healing wing and asking the healers to prepare a painkilling tea? And while they are preparing that could you ask one of the servants to bring some food up for Legolas? He has not eaten in a long time so nothing heavy," Aragorn's request was quick and soft.

Arwen understood the want for them to be alone. "Of course my love. And I will also be bringing food back for you too. You have not eaten much since Legolas has returned," Arwen replied in a tone that showed that she would hear no argument.

"Yes ma'am," Aragorn smiled as Arwen kissed him gently and left the room. Aragorn turned back around and approached Legolas carefully. He was sure to move slowly so as not to startle the elf and sat on the edge of the bed carefully. "Legolas…how are you really feeling mellon nin? Please be honest."

"I…am well," Legolas responded quietly staring at his hands, "there is no need to fuss over me."

Aragorn was quiet for a moment as he contemplated Legolas's unusual new behavior. "You need fussing at the moment Legolas," Aragorn responded, "your injuries were very serious."

"Could you list them for me?" Legolas asked changing the subject, "Arwen gave me a brief synopsis, but she said I would have to wait for you to know the details."

"Of course," Aragorn responded clearing his throat. "You sustained multiple serious injuries and numerous less serious wounds. But the combined effect was too much for your body. Along with the simple scratches and bruises you received from your…beatings," Aragorn paused here clearing his throat as Legolas winced in memory, "you also had four broken ribs, two of which were posed to puncture your lung had I moved you in just the wrong way. Your shoulders had been obviously dislocated many times…" Aragorn paused here waiting for confirmation from Legolas who had a far away look on his face.

"Eight times," he replied quietly.

"Eight?!" Aragorn gasped in disbelief.

Legolas nodded. "I had to use the wall of my cell to slide it back into its socket…it was most difficult with the chai-" Legolas choked at the end of the sentence and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm the sudden swirling of his emotions. He swallowed thickly and nodded his head once. "Please continue," Legolas whispered.

Aragorn felt sympathy from the elf in front of him but continued in a strong voice. "The two stab wounds in your shoulder and leg did not appear to be too serious at first…but not only was the blade you were stabbed with horrifically dirty, but Mae-HE had tipped them with a mild poison. Under normal circumstances if would barely have affected an elf such as yourself…but with your other injuries…and your despair, your body had begun to shut down long before we arrived."

Legolas nodded as all of this processed but still looked confused. "The poison would not have caused such a high fever though…not enough to keep me under for nine days…"

Aragorn sighed and looked uncomfortable and guilty. "Well…uh…." Here Aragorn sighed and looked regretfully at his best friend. "Forgive me mellon nin…but you had acquired a wound from the…collar…you had around your neck. I did not take it off immediately and so…" Aragorn sighed shakily. "The wound had grown infected…and it festered. I am so sorry Legolas, that was all my fault."

Legolas managed to make eye contact with Aragorn and smiled. "You were concentrating on getting us out of enemy territory. I do not fault you. Besides, you told me that you would not be able to remove it until we returned here. What more could you have done Aragorn?"

Aragorn smiled. "Thank you mellon nin."

Legolas cleared his throat and swallowed. "Arwen said I was awake during part of my fever…and yet I have no recollection. What happened while I was unconscious?" Aragorn looked slightly pained for a moment and Legolas grew worried. "Aragorn?"

Aragorn shut his eyes momentarily and swallowed thickly. "You…you didn't know where you were or who I was."

Legolas felt his heart sinking lower into his stomach. "Aragorn…what did I do or say. Please tell me," Legolas begged feeling horror creep over him.

"I…Legolas…first of all I need to tell you that you did not know what you were doing or saying; you were quite delirious, and I took none of what you said to heart," Aragorn said carefully. At Legolas's nod to continue Aragorn sighed. "You awoke the first time about a days journey outside of the place we found you. Both Faramir and myself were sitting right next to you. With your fevered mind, you did not know it was us, and became…upset."

"Upset? Upset how?" Legolas questioned attempting to get as much information as he could possible obtain from his friend.

"You…you screamed. Cried out for us to leave you alone and began to struggle away from us. I had already known about your ribs at this time and attempted to restrain you with the help of Faramir. This caused you to struggle even more and your movements caused aggravation to your already numerous injuries. You began to shout and curse us…demanding that we keep our 'filthy human hands' off of you. When we still did not relent and release you…you ceased movement and began to weep. Unintentionally, you slipped into elvish, so only I could understand what you said…" Aragorn continued looking extremely pained.

Legolas stared blankly at Aragorn and sighed. "What did I say?"

Aragorn swallowed with much difficulty and closed his eyes with his face turned toward his hands as he took a deep breath and began to recall the story.

_Legolas's head turned listlessly to the side as tears slipped from his eyes. He took rapid, shallow breaths and whimpers escaped his throat as he shivered in his fevered state. "He needs to calm down Aragorn," Faramir said urgently from Legolas's side where he was restraining the elf. _

_ "I know Faramir," Aragorn snapped impatiently as he stroked the sweaty forehead of his friend, "but he does not know it is we who is touching him. He thinks he is still with Maethas and his men. I do not know how we can calm him in such a state." _

_ Faramir's response was interrupted as Legolas gave a cry in his semiconscious state and gave a feeble attempt to get away. Aragorn made shushing noises and crooned to his best friend in elvish in an attempt to calm him. Legolas heard none of it and instead sniffed loudly. _ "_Saes, baw harno nin…saes, saes, saes…golas nin eriol!! Dabo nin gwanath! golas nin eriol_"_//Please, don't hurt me…please, please, please…leave me alone!! Allow me death…leave me alone// _

_ Aragorn looked painfully at his friend and shushed him again. "What did he say?" Faramir asked curiously not understanding the elvish. _

_ Aragorn looked around for a moment making sure none of his contingent was in hearing range before he looked at Faramir. "He is asking for us to leave him alone…and allow him death," Aragorn answered. _

_ Faramir looked sadly at his friend. "Oh Legolas…" he whispered also wiping the sweat from his friend's brow gently. _

_ Legolas stirred restlessly as Aragorn placed a new wet cloth on Legolas's burning forehead. "Aragorn," Legolas suddenly whispered. _

_ Aragorn leaned forward suddenly in surprise. "Aye mellon nin I am here," he murmured gently, "it's alright Legolas." _

_ Legolas groaned and turned toward the voice. "Why didn't you come for me? Why aren't you here…you hate me…you don't trust me…but I never expected you to leave me to die…I am sorry mellon nin…gwador…" Legolas's rambling voice cut off suddenly as he went momentarily rigid and then fell completely unconscious. _

_ Aragorn swallowed thickly and bowed his head. Faramir touched his shoulder. "He did not know what he was saying my friend, do not take offense." _

_ "He did know what he was saying Faramir…he thinks I abandoned him," Aragorn whispered regretfully, "order the men up and have my horse saddled. We leave within the hour. We take no rest until we reach Gondor." _

_ Faramir sighed and nodded at his king. "Of course my lord," he replied and patted Aragorn one more time before standing up and walking away. _

With his tale finished, Aragorn was silent as was Legolas momentarily. With much difficulty, Legolas reached across and gently placed his hand over Aragorn's. When Aragorn met his eyes, Legolas guiltily attempted to console his friend. "Forgive me me-mell- Aragorn. I know you would never hurt me. I did not know it was you…and I fear that my words and lack of faith have hurt you immensely."

"Oh Legolas, do not apologize," Aragorn exclaimed, "I know you did not do it intentionally."

Legolas managed a small smile and looked back at his hands. "What else happened when I was awake but unaware?" he asked urging Aragorn to continue.

Aragorn looked up to Legolas and realized that disclosing all of this information all at once would be unwise for Legolas's mental health and patted Legolas's knee comfortingly frowning when Legolas flinched back away from him. He was about to tell Legolas he did not think it was wise when Arwen re-entered the room with a soft knock balancing a tray. Aragorn jumped up immediately and ran to his wife to relieve her of it. He kissed her cheek before returning to Legolas and Arwen left the room. Aragorn placed the tray on the bedside table, noting that Legolas followed his every move nervously. Aragorn smiled at his friend before reaching for the meager bowl of soup and the small piece of bread on the tray. He handed the soup to Legolas who accepted the bowl, laying it in his lap and merely staring at it.

Aragorn picked up his own bowl of soup and attempting to set an example, spooned some into his mouth. He continued to eat the soup watching Legolas out of the corner of his eye. The elf had still not touched his soup. Setting his own meal down, Aragorn frowned. "Legolas you must eat something mellon nin. Your body cannot survive much longer without it," Aragorn murmured.

Legolas merely nodded before spooning some of the broth into his mouth. The food tasted very good to him, but he still did not feel his stomach could not handle the food. Even though he knew he would get sick, Legolas spooned more into his mouth and he forced himself to stomach many more spoonfuls. He began to eat faster, and finally, half the bowl was gone. Legolas stopped eating. Aragorn had drained his bowl and set it aside. "Are you finished?" the human asked quietly.

Legolas nodded and opened his mouth to speak before he turned positively green. He looked helplessly to Aragorn who moved quickly and pulled the chamber pot from underneath the bed, placing it in front of the elf who went horribly sick over the side of the bed. Aragorn immediately pulled the elf's hair back away from his now sweaty face and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "It's alright Legolas, you're alright…" Aragorn murmured. Legolas continued to be sick while Aragorn stayed by his side.

Finally Legolas stopped vomiting but remained hunched over the side of the bed. Aragorn still rubbed soothingly at the elf's back and was pleased to see that Legolas did not tense or recoil. When there was a knock at the door a moment later and Faramir's voice came from the doorway, Legolas tensed again and the movement made him sick again. "Legolas! I heard you were awa-" Faramir cut himself off as he saw Legolas over the side of the bed and Aragorn by his side. Faramir looked questioningly at his king who shook his head and nodded back out the door. Faramir nodded before leaving once again.

"Mellon nin?" Aragorn questioned, "are you well?"

Legolas shook his head and clenched his hands into fists. "Nay Aragorn. I am not well," he sobbed in return, "and I do not think I ever will be again."

"Legolas…" Aragorn began in sympathy, "I know this is difficult for you…but in time you will be fi-" Aragorn realized this was the wrong thing to say when he felt Legolas tense again; this time in anger.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Legolas suddenly screamed clenching his hands harder and shutting his eyes tightly to prevent the escape of tears.

"Legolas, please," Aragorn tried again.

Feeling immediately embarrassed, at his sudden uncharacteristic outburst, Legolas took a shaky breath and refused to meet Aragorn's gaze. "Get out," Legolas whispered pulling himself up to lay upon the bed again. He turned his back to Aragorn who immediately attempted to lay a consoling hand on the elf. Legolas recoiled and swatted Aragorn's hand away harshly. "GET OUT!" he ordered strongly. When Aragorn did not move, Legolas repeated the words he had said when he was delirious, knowing that it would hurt Aragorn so that he would leave, "Golas nin eriol. I am unsure of my trust in everyone and everything right now." //leave me alone.//

Aragorn took a sharp, shuddering breath before Legolas felt the bed shift. "As you wish Legolas," Aragorn returned turning from the bed. "I will be back to check your wounds in a little while. Sleep well mellon nin."

Legolas could hear the trembling of Aragorn's voice as he spoke to his friend and felt guilty immediately. But he could not bring himself to call for Aragorn's return and instead remained laying on his side, with his eyes closed in pain. 'I am hurting everyone around me…but I cannot help it…I know not if I can ever trust again…what will I do?' Legolas thought to himself miserably, beginning to sniff and sob quietly. As his body shook with miserable sobs, Legolas was silently begging Aragorn's forgiveness.

Little did Legolas know that Aragorn had barely made it outside the door before he collapsed against it and pressed his fist to his mouth to stifle his own sobs. He did not know if he would be able to help Legolas at all. The despair that washed over him at that thought caused Aragorn to collapse against the door sobbing silently.

On each side of the door, two halves of one soul were miserably breaking apart, with little hope of them ever returning to whole.


	3. Help

Author's note at bottom. I am sorry I suck!!! Thank you For all of the WONDERFUL reviews ((good or bad)). I hope you like it!

WOTMHWOTMHWOTMHWOTMHWOTMH

CHAPTER 3

Legolas next opened his eyes only hours later and heaved a great sigh. He knew the words he had spoken to Aragorn just a few hours earlier were not the words he meant. He had been frustrated and was despairing. Now he had no doubt that Aragorn would stay away indefinitely by his own request. Legolas felt tears welling in his eyes and choked back a sob as he clenched his eyes in pain. He would do anything to take those hastily spoken words back.

When the door opened moments later, Legolas forced himself to relax so as to feign sleep. He could hear light footsteps coming towards his bed and the rattling of dinnerware on a tray the new occupant carried. The tray clicked almost inaudibly as it was set down on his bedside table. Legolas only hoped that the servant that occupied the room would now leave, but he could hear no retreating footsteps. "Feigning sleep will get you nowhere with me Legolas," a sweet voice said seconds later, "for you are still too tense to be truly asleep."

Legolas sighed and opened his eyes. "'lo Arwen," he murmured resentfully.

The she elf smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

Legolas forced a smile. "Better thank you," he lied.

Arwen shook her head with a knowing smile. "Lying will also get you nowhere with me," she replied quirking an eyebrow looking quite like her father.

Legolas sighed. "What makes you think I am not feeling better Arwen?" he asked.

Arwen smiled sadly. "The look on your face…and also the tear tracks and red rimmed eyes," she answered sitting on the edge of the bed, "they match Estel's."

Legolas winced at the mention of his friend. "Is he very angry at me?" he asked in a small voice.

Arwen shook her head. "He is not mad at you at all Legolas," she murmured, "he is just sad and frustrated--"

"That makes two of us," Legolas grumbled interrupting the she elf and still not looking at her.

"He is frustrated because he wants to help you…and he feels obsolete because nothing is working," Arwen continued as if Legolas had not interrupted.

Legolas finally looked into Arwen's eyes. "It is not just him Arwen," he croaked once again studying the sheets, "I feel like nothing can help me now. I am… lost."

Arwen smiled kindly at him before handing Legolas the glass of water she carried in on the tray. Legolas took it nodding his thank you to the woman on the bed before him. "Legolas…you may be lost right now but I know you can work through this…and Estel will help you if you let him."

Legolas was quiet for a moment before shaking his head feeling tears come to his eyes. "I am afraid," Legolas whispered.

"Afraid? Of what Legolas?" Arwen asked confused.

"Afraid…of confronting the past few weeks…but mostly afraid of Es-" Legolas stopped and clenched his eyes as he quelled tears.

"You are afraid Estel will reject you," Arwen answered in understanding.. Legolas's silence was enough confirmation for her. "Legolas," she sighed, "Estel may yell, he may rave…but he will never abandon you."

"But I told him to," Legolas argued finally losing his battle with tears.

Arwen tipped Legolas's face to meet her eyes. "You listen to me. You are both hurting Legolas. And no matter how many times you ask him to leave you alone he will not do so. I think that you more than anyone know this."

Legolas managed a chuckle. "He is the most persistent human I have met," Legolas conceded wiping away his tears, "but he has not returned since-"

"You two are more alike than you will ever know Legolas. He has not returned because he fears your rejection as you fear his. He could not bear to have you hate him," Arwen interrupted gently.

"I…do not know where to begin," Legolas sighed.

"Together, you may work through that Legolas," Arwen replied standing and kissing the elf's forehead, "Talk to him. Ease both your hearts."

Legolas gave Arwen a watery smile. "Thank you Arwen," he whispered, "Estel has truly found Arda's most wise elleth."

"Legolas, flattery WILL get you everywhere with me," Arwen laughed as she exited the room, "I will send Estel to you within the hour…if I can get him to muster the courage to see you." With a wave she left the room leaving Legolas feeling slightly better.

WOTMHWOTMHWOTMHWOTMH

An hour later there was another knock on the door. "Come in," Legolas managed to choke feeling his heart beating out of his chest. The door opened to reveal the king of Gondor. Aragorn seemed unsure of whether or not he should venture in but after a beckoning wave from Legolas, Aragorn entered closing the door behind him.

The tension in the room was so thick that Aragorn and Legolas believed it may be tangible. Aragorn could hear Legolas shifting on the bed in front of him and it did nothing to soothe his nerves. Another noise was brought to the king's attention moments later and it both startled and broke his heart. Looking up sharply, Aragorn found Legolas's face buried in his hands and his shoulders shaking with sobs. "Legolas?" Aragorn breathed stepping towards the bed.

"Forgive me!" Legolas cried in between sobs, "I was wrong to yell and throw you out! I…it is just…I don't know what is wrong with me! You should hate me!"

Aragorn sat on the very edge of the bed hesitating for a moment before he pulled Legolas's hands from his face and into his own. "Legolas," he murmured, "there is nothing to forgive. The way you responded, your…frustration was warranted and normal. I was not really hurt by your actions. Thinking about it now I should have expected it. I was merely frustrated."

"Frustrated with me," Legolas volunteered for the human.

Aragorn shook his head vehemently. "Nay! Frustrated with myself!" he cried miserably. Legolas looked to Aragorn in confusion as the human sighed. "You have saved my life countless times mellon nin," Aragorn continued in a whisper, "no matter the circumstance, you have brought me out of the situation with little to no permanent damage." Legolas watched transfixed as tears came to Aragorn's eyes and the human wiped at them angrily. "And now…when it is your life that needs saving…I feel like I am failing you Legolas. I cannot help you. And I do not know what to do to even try."

Legolas stared at Aragorn as he continued to battle his tears feeling truly touched by the human's words. "I…" Legolas began before swallowing thickly and continuing sounding stronger, "I do not know how to begin myself."

Silence fell between the two. "What do you mean?" Aragorn asked finally.

"I mean…I have had many less than pleasant experiences in my life," Legolas explained licking his lips, "and many more physical hurts. But this is different."

"Different?" Aragorn echoed, "How so?"

"Well, it is difficult to explain. I am not really sure I can explain as I do not know myself…" Legolas broke off with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm listening mellon nin. Do try to explain it to me," Aragorn urged.

Legolas was quiet for a moment. "It's like…physical pain is physical pain. It was always in the heat of battle. It was never personal. I never knew their names, their histories, and they didn't know mine. It was all for duty. No mental strings attached."

"But?" Aragorn said quietly.

"But with this whole mess with Mae—Maet—with HIM it was…different. He was hurting me because he enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing one of my kind squirming in pain knowing that you—" Legolas cut himself off looking alarmed and became quiet.

Aragorn knew that pressing Legolas to explain that mishap would make the elf less forthcoming with information and so decided to let it slide. "So Maethas hurting you in this way was different because he made it personal?" Aragorn responded attempting to get the elf to feel comfortable again.

Legolas seemed relieved to not have to explain the information he almost divulged. "Yes. And also because…" he sighed again feeling weary. "The pain was not just physical this time. Sure when I am fighting orcs or uruk hai…they taunt me because I am an elf and insults are yelled…but it's still not the same. Maethas used my life to hurt me…used you and ada and my other friends to slowly wear me down. He wanted to break me mentally and physically."

Aragorn nodded in understanding. "So it is not the physical abuse that still haunts you…but the mental torture you endured," Aragorn replied.

"Exactly," Legolas whispered.

Aragorn sat straighter suddenly startling Legolas. "Well then. Now that we know what the problem is, we can work on it."

Legolas barked a dry laugh. "You make it sound so easy," he murmured shaking his head.

Aragorn smiled and shook his head. "No. It will not be easy at all Legolas. But I swear I will do everything in my power to help you mellon nin," Aragorn responded seriously.

Legolas looked uncomfortable. "I know you want to help," he whispered lowering his eyes, "but I don not know how to begin myself. How can I ask you to help when I do not know what to do to help myself?"

"We can figure that out as we go along Legolas," Aragorn said softly grasping the elf's shoulder.

"I…I trust you Aragorn. Do not doubt that…but how-?"

"Perhaps speaking of it would be a start?" Aragorn suggested carefully.

Legolas smiled. "I…would like that…but I do not know if-"

"This is on your terms Legolas. If you don't want to talk about something, then we will not talk about it until you are ready," Aragorn assured his friend.

Legolas could not restrain himself anymore and leaned over to pull Aragorn into an embrace. "Thank you Aragorn. And I am truly sorry."

"No need for apologies mellon nin. Just allow me to help. Tell me," Aragorn whispered back.

Legolas sighed and closed his eyes as he remembered the pain of the last two weeks…

WOTMHWOTMHWOTMHWOTMH

Uhh…do not kill me??? Please??? I am sorry it has taken so very long to get this up. I had writers block, and I was flying around getting a new place to live while trying to find a job, annnnd dealing with a new medical condition. Forgive me! The next chapter will be up after I get back from Sacramento next Tuesday!!! Now I have time to write!!!


	4. Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Nor it's characters.

AN: Wow...I'm a jerk for making you guys wait this long...Well if you're still waiting for it, here it is. It's just been so difficult to plan out while finishing school and being sick :s. But enough excuses! on with the story!

WOTMH chapter 4

Twenty-Four days before the current events, Legolas was mounted upon Arod as he began the journey back to Mirkwood. He said nothing to his contingent as they journeyed; something that was very out of character for Legolas. Those who attempted to start conversation with the elf were denied and finally none of the other warriors would attempt to do so anymore. None of the other warriors knew of his feud with the King of Gondor save his Captain and old friend Aerandir; so there was general confusion amongst the contingent as to why they were leaving Gondor.

After many hours of travel, Aerandir rode up next to Legolas and eyed the prince carefully. "You are frightening your warriors your highness," Aerandir admonished.

Legolas looked up startled. "Frightening them? How so?" Legolas inquired glancing around worriedly.

"You have never been so quiet, my lord," Aerandir teased, "they fear you have taken ill…or been bewitched." Aerandir laughed at his own joke causing several of the others around them to laugh nervously.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Your humor slays me mellon nin," Legolas commented dryly, "I just do not feel like talking right now."

"I do not see why you are so somber. It was a fight your highness. One that will be resolved within the week," Aerandir replied simply turning a mischievous smile on Legolas, "just like all the others."

"What do you mean by that?" Legolas demanded looking angry. The surrounding elves shrunk back from the look but Aerandir merely grinned.

"I mean that sometimes I swear it is not Arwen that human is married to, but you," Aerandir replied innocently before laughing loudly.

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "THAT is not funny," Legolas growled before going quiet again and looking straight ahead.

Aerandir sighed seeing Legolas was more bothered by this fight than any of the others he had with the King. "Estel…he is stubborn your highness," Aerandir said carefully, "he will see in time that he has overreacted…and then you know that human will come begging for you to return."

"Not this time my friend," Legolas answered forcing a smile, "he truly believes I have betrayed him. It will take much time for him to forgive me, let alone realize that I would never EVER for any reason betray him or his trust."

Aerandir was quiet for a moment before he grinned. "Care to wager on that your highness? I predict he will come after you within the week," Aerandir responded, his eyes twinkling, "he cannot go on much longer without you."

Legolas laughed. "You truly do compare our friendship to that of his relationship with Arwen," Legolas responded, "but I will take your wager for as you said, Estel is stubborn. It will take him much longer to come after me…if he so chooses."

"If he does not come on his own…then Arwen will knock some sense into him. That elleth adores you as one would a brother…I have a feeling that refusal on the part of Estel will result in banishment from their bedding chambers," Aerandir chuckled.

Legolas laughed deeply this time, causing all of the surrounding warriors to smile. "That," Legolas chuckled, "is a wager that I won't bet against." Legolas smiled as he thought of Arwen. Though she was normally the even tempered and charming elf that she presented to her people, those who knew her well knew not to anger her or hurt her friends as she could make even the most proud man feel as if he was a mere child.

Aerandir and Legolas rode with the rest of the contingent in another silence; this one more pleasant than the last. For hours, nothing out of the ordinary happened. It wasn't until just before dusk that Legolas stopped suddenly, halting his contingent. "Your highness?" Aerandir questioned quietly.

Legolas waved him quiet before his eyes opened wide. "We are being attacked!" Legolas called to his contingent as he spun Arod around. "Make for the trees! They will provide protection for us!" Legolas's cry was met with immediate action as the contingent spun to follow their prince. Arrows rained down upon them felling several of his contingent as they made their way to the shelter of the trees.

Their flee was in vain, however, as not even a league later they were overcome by many other horsemen. Legolas called for the others to fight back as he unsheathed his own twin blades and began to fight. As he cut down one of the men, he turned and was shocked to see many of his elves lying dead on the ground as the rest were being cut down as he watched.

So distracted was Legolas, that he did not see the man to his left bearing down on him. Distantly he could hear Aerandir calling a warning to him, but it was too late. The last thing Legolas remembered was a sharp pain in his head as he fell to the ground.

WOTMHWOTMHWOTMHWOTMH

Legolas regained consciousness a little while later to hear his name being called frantically. Groaning, the prince opened his eyes groggily. Darkness met his vision and he started. He struggled to remember the last few moments he had been conscious. "LEGOLAS! Your highness please!" he heard again. Turning his head slowly and adjusting his eyes Legolas could vaguely make out the silhouette of Aerandir.

"I am awake Aerandir," Legolas croaked wincing as the volume of his voice made his head spin, "what has happened?"

"You do not remember?" Aerandir asked frowning.

"I…vaguely remember an attack, but naught else…I fear I have injured my head. Nothing is very clear at the moment," Legolas responded with a groan as he attempted to sit up.

"We were attacked by a group of rogue humans," Aerandir reported, "they slaughtered most of the contingent your highness; I am saddened to say we are the only survivors."

Legolas snapped his head to stare at Aerandir in shock. He realized only moments later that moving quickly was not a great idea. "Why leave us alive at all?" Legolas pondered aloud, "if he killed all the others, then why would he allow us to live?"

"I do not know your highness, but I do not believe it bodes well for us," Aerandir replied gravely.

"I agree my friend. Nothing good can come from this," Legolas replied with a frown. He paused for a moment before he looked sharply back at Aerandir. "You have not informed me whether you are hurt or not," Legolas said squinting his eyes to look closer.

Aerandir grinned. "I am well your highness. Just scratches," he replied quickly.

Legolas smirked. "Mmm hmm," he drawled, "I've heard that one before."

"Usually coming from you," Aerandir quipped with a laugh.

"Aye. And I am usually lying. So I will ask you again; are you hurt? Truly?" Legolas pressed.

Aerandir sighed. "I have a wound in my left thigh from a stray arrow. It is not deep, and I have wrapped it already," the elf replied.

"Nothing else?" Legolas asked again.

"No, nothing else your highness," Aerandir replied leaning his head back against the wall wearily.

Legolas seemed to accept this and also leaned against the wall. "I don't suppose you have any idea where we are," Legolas muttered, his eyes remaining closed.

"I was only semi-conscious during the trip your highness," Aerandir replied softly.

Legolas cracked an eye open. "From an arrow wound? One that is 'not deep'?" he questioned doubtfully.

Aerandir smiled sheepishly. "It may have been deeper than I led you to believe. I lost some blood and was weary from travel and the battle," Aerandir admitted.

"Since you were semi-conscious, perhaps you could give me a vague estimate then," Legolas replied waving his hand nonchalantly.

Aerandir thought for a moment. "I would say we are in the Northeast territory that you and Estel were discussing today in your council." he replied, "As far as we know, this is the only place that we have had troubles with the men."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully. "Probably a good guess," he murmured, "but what do they gain by keeping us here?"

Aerandir frowned. "Who's to say that they gain anything your highness?" he asked quietly, "they could just be keeping us for…entertainment."

Legolas looked to Aerandir and glared halfheartedly. "'Can always depend on you to find the silver lining," he grumbled with a sight, "but I suppose you could be very right."

The pair were silent for a few moments and Legolas shifted uncomfortably. Aerandir looked across to the prince. "I never asked what your injuries were your highness…other than the obvious," he stated motioning towards Legolas's head.

Legolas smiled. "I am well. I think I may have bruised myself when I fell from Arod earlier," he replied, frowning as he thought of his horse, "as far as I can tell the head wound is the only real injury I have."

"That at least is some good news," Aerandir replied closing his eyes as the pair lapsed into silence once more.

"I hate waiting games," Legolas grumbled passing his hands over his face wearily.

"Perhaps you should rest some more your highness. Who knows when we may have another respite," Aerandir advised.

Legolas nodded as he shut his eyes and dozed lightly. He was awoken again some time later to the sound of footsteps coming down the hall outside their cell. The two elves made eye contact nervously as the door clanged open. In walked a dark haired man who stopped and stared at the two elves through cold dark eyes. "I see you two are both finally awake," he drawled.

WOTMHWOTMHWOTMHWOTMHWOTMH

I hope that was worth the wait!! I am really trying to write more! :) Sooner this time.


End file.
